pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blast From the Future
''Blast From the Future ''is a fan story written by Animegx43. The story can be found on deviantart or fanfiction.net. The story includes the OC's Marie Flyyn (created and properly owned by Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember) and Thomas Fletcher (created and properly owned by Melty19). The story is a sequal to the much shorter story, Big Bang Marie, where Marie used her father's time machine to visit her parents when they were children, but only Ferb manages to discover who she really is. Main Characters *Ferb Fletcher (main protagonist) *Marie Flynn (deuteragonist) *Thomas Fletcher *Phineas Flynn *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (main antagonist) Day 1 The story starts at a Wednesday morning,with the last day of summer being very soon. Phineas and Ferb, along with pet Perry, are sitting under their tree like usual, listening to the radio. Although both boys are upset about summer being over, they decide to make plans on making the next summer even better then what they've done this summer.They then hear over the radio that to end the summer, there will be an end-of-summer school dance. Immediately after announcing plans to go there, Isabella walks into the yard with excitement. The three decide to all go to the dance together (with Isabella hoping to go with Phineas as a date) Phineas and Isabella then notices that Ferb had disappeared, but in actuality, he had went into a secret underground workshop that only he knows about. After finally building a handheld time machine (using designs Marie gaved to him in the prequel), he uses it to make a visit to his future friend. Once 20 years into the future, Ferb finds Marie's home (by following a large explosion). Once there, he meets up with Marie, as well as his own future son, Thomas (He also notices that Thomas ha a crush on Marie). After talking together and avoiding the Isabella from the future, Ferb returns to the present with Marie and Thomas. Once back to the present time, Marie is reintroduced to her Phineas and Isabella, who will become her parents (a fact that remains unknown to them throughout the story). The group then agreed that they'd all go to the End-of-Summer dance together. Marie reveals to Ferb and Thomas that the dance was when her parents first kissed while Isabella begins putting the idea of bringing a date to the dance. Meanwhile, as Perry the Platypus is finally given time off for vacation, Pinky the Chihuahua substitutes for him to battle Heinz Doofenshmirtz for the next few days. His latest invention, the Glass-shatterer-inator, to smash all mirrors in the tri-state-area. However, not being as skilled as Agent P, Pinky fails his mission. But after some encouragment from Doofenshmirtz, and letting him fire his shatterer-inator once in a random direction, they decide to try another battle the next day. As Marie and Thomas plan to return to their own time, the invisible pulse from the shatterer-inator damages the portable time machine. Ferb claims that he can fix it, but would require time to do it. They attempt to go to the museum to use the time machine Phineas and Ferb used before, but found that it was moved to another museum and out of their reach. As a result, Marie and Thomas decides to stay in the current time until the time machine is fixed. With Marie's Instant Treehouse-inator (barrrowed by Thomas's grandfather, Doofenshmirtz), they have a place to sleep for the night. That night, although only gone for 1 day, Marie and Thomas realizes that they already miss their homes and parents they grew up with (Song: We miss you). Marie then recieves a call from Ferb, learning that Phineas is making plans to ask a girl out to the dance (both expecting it to be Isabella). More to come... Songs The following songs are written by the auther. They are not actual songs *Yummy mommy *We miss you *I don't need him *I was a fool *the unflower girl *Burning heart Trivia *The story is named after the expression blast from the past, as well as after the movie Back to the Future. Category:Fanon Works Category:Future Events Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher